Seymour Yancey Gaudet
Seymour Yancey Gaudet is the only son of Lord Jyscal, leader of the Gaudo race. Seymour himself is only half gaudo, due to Seymour marrying a human woman in an attempt to foster friendship with the humans and the Gaudo, however this plan backfired and Seymour and his mother were eventually exilled. Seymour turned into a twisted young man, however he was able to hide this well and even rose to high positions such as leader of the Gaudo race and Maester of Gaudosalam and Malcalania. History Seymour was born from the leader of the Guado, Jyscal Guado, and a human woman, in an attempt to foster friendship between the Guado and human races. However, Seymour was viewed as an abomination by the humans, and Jyscal's decision to wed a human led to disunity in the Guado tribe. In order to avoid further strife amongst the Guado nation, Jyscal had his wife and son exiled to the island of Baaj. When he was eight years old Seymour's mother, who had been suffering from a terminal illness, eventually died while still in exile. A few weeks later her body was discovered when a small group of Guado men appeared with supplies for the two. The Guado decided to take the young Seymour away from Baaj Temple; Seymour looked much more human than Gaudo at this time so he was taken back to Gaudosalam under the pretence of being an orphaned human boy. Only the few Guado men knew who Seymour really was so Seymour decided to prove himself to his people; he became engrossed in the teachings of Yevon, although he had not yet gotten over his mother’s death which began to give him twisted views on life and death. When Seymour was eighteen his true identity was revealed, his father accepted him back into his family; Jyscal had been growing ill and weak and wanted Seymour to take over after him. A year later Seymour met a young Angel Lockett (at this time she was still using her real name). He thought of her as some unclean, gypsy chilld and wanted to ‘save her’ by teaching her the ways of Yevon. Angel left the Temple before he could, but he vowed he would eventually save her and the rest of the world. At the age of 20 Seymour gained the position of Maester of Macalania.Three years later Seymour’s father died and he took over as leader of the Gaudo race and became Maester of Gaudosalam. When he was 31 Angel returned again to Gaudosalam on frequent trips with her Uncle; Seymour became borderline obsessed with her, he no longer wanted to just ‘save her’ he wanted to own her. Seymour was able to repress his rather insane tendencies around her at the beginning, he acted sweet and kind towards her and the two became friends. Seymour had started telling people that he and Angel were engaged (even though Angel didn’t even have any idea of his feelings for her); Angel finally confronted him and found out his real personality. For the next four years Seymour maintained his position as Maester over both Gaudosalam and Macalania, however he would constantly travel to Luca, constantly asking Angel to marry him. The first time Angel refused him he was so filled with anger he threatened an attack on the Al Bhed City. Seymour is obsessed with the idea of saving all of Spira; he believes that he only way that he can do this is to wipe everyone out. Seymour has commissioned the Yevon scientists to create weapons of mass destruction with capability of wiping out all of Spira. Etymology 'Seymour '\se(y)-mour\ as a boy's name is pronounced SEE-mor. It is of English origin, and the meaning of Seymour is "Saint-Maur". And his middle name 'Yancy '\ya(n)-cy\ as a boy's name (also used as girl's name Yancy). Possibly an Indian word for "Englishman", giving us the word "Yankee". The name is also used to honor a Southern proslavery politician of the 19th century. Personality Image Relationships Trivia Category:List of Characters Category:Angelpant's Characters